Running the Show
by legal-drug
Summary: Running the Show is a story based on behind the scense at weiss kreuz where my two favorite OC's Dom and Alex are given the jobs of serving Weiss and Schwarz...can they handle the pressure of putting up with these pretty stars and keeping their hands to t
1. Chapter 1

Running the Show

By: Dom-sama

Chapter 1- Separate Jobs

"Where are the new assistants?" the director called.

"Right here, sir," Carolyn, the director's personal assistant replied.

She pushed forward two girls, who looked no older than nineteen. They looked up at the director/. He looked down at them. The older one had brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing grey, baggy, pants that had light pink seams, with a black T-shirt that read, 'Strangers have the best candy'. The younger one had blonde/brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and was wearing boys' camouflage pants, with a black Harley Davidson T-shirt.

"These are the assistants? They're children," the director said.

"Is there a problem?" Aya asked, walking out of the dressing room.

"No," the director said. "Just interviewing some new assistants."

"Interviewing? More like insulting," the brown haired on muttered.

"I know," the blonde replied in an equally lowered tone.

"Ya know what," Aya said after hearing the two girls. "I think these two would make great assistants."

"Really?" the director and the girls asked in unison.

"Yeah, why not," Aya walked over and put an arm on around both of their shoulders. "They're young, active, and pretty. They'll be great," Aya said.

"Well, Aya, if you want them to work here then I suppose they could," the director said. "Carolyn, show these girls where they'll be working."

"Yes, sir. Come with me," Carolyn said, she gestured for them to follow her.

The girls thanked Aya and followed the director's assistant. Leading them into a hall with two dressing rooms. "Okay, what are your names and ages?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm Alex, and I'm twenty," the brunette said.

"Dom, and I'm nineteen," the blonde replied.

"Okay," Carolyn nodded. She had scribbled something down on her clipboard. "Follow me," she opened the door of the first room. "Alex, you'll be working here."

Alex looked around the room. It was a dressing room, no doubt about that. "Okay, we can work with this. Right, Dom?" Alex asked, looking to her younger companion.

"Yeah, uh huh." Dom said looking around the room.

"Oh, you're not both working in here," Carolyn laughed, a slightly annoying sound to the two girls.

"What?" Dom and Alex asked simultaneously.

"Only Alex is working in here. Dom, you're working somewhere else."

"You're separating us? Oh, man," Alex said.

"Are you sisters or something?" Carolyn asked, a curious look on her face.

"No, but we've always been working together, for like fourteen years," Alex explained.

"Is she okay?" Carolyn asked, she was looking at Dom when she asked.

"Heh," Alex looked, too. "Oh, she does that a lot."

Dom was staring off into space again.

"Dom," Alex called.

"Huh?" Dom snapped back to attention.

"Dom, they're splitting us up! They're giving us separate jobs!" Alex exclaimed.

"No. C'mon, can't we both work here?" Dom asked.

"No, I'm sorry. But only one person can work in each room." Carolyn said.

"Dom!" Alex cried dramatically, and reached for her friend.

"Alex!" Dom cried with equal passion, and reached for Alex.

"Okay, let's go Dom," Carolyn said. She grabbed Dom's arm and led her towards the door. "Alex, just give the guys what they ant. If you need anything talk to Yokuru." With that said, Carolyn pulled Dom out o f the room and shut the door behind her.

She pulled Dom across the hall and into the next room. "You're working here," Carolyn said, releasing her arm. It dropped to Dom's side. "It's the same thing that your friend is doing. Basically, you give the guys their food, drinks, and clothes. They'll be back in here in a little while. They're wrapping up today's episode, so you'll be put to the test today. Fail and I'll have you fired. I'm not a push-over for these guys like the director, so screw up and you're out."

"No wonder why you're not married," Dom mumbled.

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"Huh? Nothing. I said, 'This shouldn't be too bad.'" Dom covered her ass.

"Right, well, they'll be here soon. I'll be on my way. Ta ta," Carolyn chirped in that annoying tone, and left he room.

"Awe man," Dom said.

Alex found a green, blow-up chair and plopped down on it. 'Now what do I do?' she asked herself.

Laying her legs over an arm of the chair and found a clean T-shirt that she could use as a pillow, she fell asleep. 'Well, at least this isn't too bad… Dom was right, I shouldn't have stayed on the computer until three a.m.' Already Alex was passed out, and it was only her first day on the job.

Meanwhile, across the hall; Dom was being introduced to her new employers. Carolyn had introduced her, "Men, this is Dom. She's your new assistant."

"Hi. I'm Omi," said a sweet looking boy with blondish hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey," a brown haired man said. "I'm Ken."

"Hello," a blonde with long hair and wearing a belly shirt said. "I'm Yohji."

"You already know me," Aya said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," Dom said. "Thanks again for helping me and Alex get these jobs."

"No problem," Aya replied with a shrug.

"Okay," Carolyn said. "You'll figure things out pretty quickly. I've got things to do, do get to work," and then she left.

Dom was all alone with the four men that made up the group Weiss on the TV show Weiss Kreuz.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Asleep on the Job Already?

The door to the second dressing room opened, but it didn't disturb the sleeping girl across the room. Five men entered, throwing their extra things randomly about the room. The black haired American sat down at his desk with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What's wrong, Brad?" Scheldich asked.

"Where's my martini?" Craword asked, irritated.

"I'm not your maid," Scheldich snorted. "That's what hired help is for."

"Then where is our hired help?" Crawford asked, crossly.

"I don't know," the orange haired man shrugged.

"I think I do," Nagi said, looking away from the two older men. "Look at Farfarello."

The platinum haired Irishman was squatting next to the green inflated chair. The young girl was still undisturbed in her slumber. "She's sleeping," he said, as if no one else would have guessed.

"Well, wake her up, then," Crawford said. "I want my martini."

"Really, Brad. Sometimes you act like a spoiled child," Scheldich teased.

"I do not!" Crawford argued.

"Do too," Scheldich replied.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"You're both acting like brats right now," the younger Japanese said.

"I'll wake her," Farfarello said. He slid a small blade that he carried with him everywhere from his boot. The silver gleamed in the dim lighting of the dressing room. He plunged the short blade into the plastic of the blowup chair. The air began to deflate as soon as the point pierced its side.

Only when the chair had completely deflated did the young woman move at all. "Hey, what am I doing on the floor?" she asked herself aloud.

"You fell asleep on the job," Crawford whined.

"Huh?" she turned and looked at the four strange men incredulously. "Shit."

"I have half a mind to have you fired," Crawford threatened.

The orange haired German smiled kindly at her, "He's just cranky that he doesn't have a martini awaiting his royal ass." Alex almost smirked back then thought better of it.

"Where can I find someone to make you one? I don't know how to. I don't drink." She asked.

Scheldich looked at her, a little shocked, "You don't drink?"

"No." she shrugged. "Never really wanted to. So I don't."

"Okay, well, the lady that can usually make them is down the hall on the left, but before you take off, what's your name?" the German asked.

"Alex." She replied.

"I'm Scheldich," he said.

"Farfarello." The platinum haired man next to her said. She jumped, not having noticed the close proximity of the other man.

"Nagi," the younger Japanese said.

"And you know who Brad is," Scheldich said. "Mr. Whiney pants."

"Scheldich!" Crawford growled.

"Meh. He'll live, just hurry back with the drinks."

"Okay," she said nodding and quickly heading out the door.

Dom was helping Ken clean off his bugnucks for the show when the door to the room burst open. It was Alex have a near anxiety attack. "Alex, what's wrong?" Dom asked, leaving her seat next to the brunette to attend to her friend.

"I'm gonna get fired, I know it. That guy, he hates me."

"Who, which guy?"

"Brad." She said. "I think that was his name."

"Oh, don't worry about him," the blonde haired Japanese man said from his seat on the couch. "He's just a bit pissy that we got to kick his ass today on the show that's all. He sees himself as the mach man, and he really hates his character getting beat up a lot. He takes it kind of personally. Don't let his shitty attitude ruin your day."

"Oh, okay, um…thanks…" Alex said, still unnerved by the earlier man's attitude. "Well, I should go. I have to go see if his martini is done yet."

"Okay, I'll come get you when its time to go home." Dom said.

"Yeah, okay." Dom watched her older friend leave the room. She felt uneasy sending her back to work for some jerk who took out all his anger on her. It just wasn't right for him to do that. He'd better be careful next time.

A/N: Sorry for the short chappy, but I have to go do some other stuff today , and I have to try and see about getting a job. Gah. Summer moves too quickly. Well, keep reading, keep reviewing. Later.


End file.
